


Fruit and nuts

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Justin and Brian has just gotten back together, and Justin pays Brian a visit at the office.





	Fruit and nuts

"Hey."

Brian, engrossed in a stack of photographs, tries to hide his pleasure at seeing Justin stroll in. It's been less than 24 hours since he claimed the sweet mouth as his again, and Justin is way too cocky about being reinstated as the best ass he's ever had.

Imagine, waking him at 3 am... make that 3:08 am, and accusing Brian of humping him. Which he most certainly did _not_. He isn't that fucking desperate. Justin made the whole thing up, jerking off while salivating about how hot Brian is, sleeping next to him with not so much as even a sheet covering his beautiful, _naked_ body. Sure as fuck had he rubbed his own pre-cum over his thighs to make it look like Brian was the one that could barely restrain himself, when actually it was the other way around. 

Fifteen weeks of Brian-deprivation… Of course his poor partner is insatiable. Brian feels almost sorry for a sex-starved Justin. _Almost._

Trying to be discreet, but knowing he must be failing miserably, his eyes greedily travel up and down the slim body, noticing the way Justin's jeans kiss his hips... how the deep blue cashmere turtleneck accentuates the need in his eyes… 

With a firm ‘click,’ Justin closes the door behind him.

"Leo Brown will be here in half an hour. You should have told me you were stopping by." Brian sits back in his chair, after a quick rebuke to his dick for straining to get out of his pants and into Justin's jeans. He gives Justin what he hopes to God is his best _a la_ Brian face, looking unruffled with just a touch of amusement and indulgence. It will _not_ do for Justin to know how much he gets to Brian, all of him, without even trying. Not yet.

Justin makes his way behind Brian's desk and casually leans against it. "That kinda spoils the surprise, and where's the fun in that?" His leg brushes Brian's.

"What do you want?" With some effort, Brian turns his attention to being a composed Mr Kinney, talking calmly to his new intern... the same intern from last night and this morning who scratched and clawed and begged and demanded and…

"I felt like having an apple." 

"There's a store right around the corner. If you turn lef-" Brian congratulates himself for getting hard _only_ when Justin hooks his ankles between Brian's. If he didn’t have so much self-control, he would have grabbed Justin immediately, slammed him onto his desk, and polished the glass surface with his ass until Justin came so hard he had to… 

"They don't have green ones, and I want a green one. I want _that_ one." Justin points to the half-eaten apple forgotten in Brian's tense fist. His voice is slightly raspy, and again Brian sends a stern warning to his cock to behave itself. Justin _doesn't_ sound like sex on legs and he _hasn't_ been up all night crying and panting and moaning Brian's name through bruised and swollen lips…

"You can't have it. I'm eating it," Brian says triumphantly, relieved to have something to focus on other than the bulge between Justin’s legs so close to him. _Too_ close. He shifts and groans inwardly when he sees Justin noticing the slight movement. The wide smile widens an impossible bit more.

"Didn't Debbie teach you it's bad manners not to share?" Justin purrs, slowly tracing the outline of Brian’s tie, before twisting it loosely around his wrist.

"She taught me it's bad manners to share something that is chewed, bitten, or licked, and I have already eate-"

Justin sinks to his knees in front of Brian, pushing Brian’s legs apart as he does so. His one hand unzips Brian’s pants, and the other has Brian’s cock out and thrusting against the back of his throat in one swift motion. The lad really is ambidextrous, and extremely talented in so many ways… especially the extremely _important_ ways.

Brian grits his teeth to keep back a moan he knows will push Cynthia to new levels of discretion if it escapes. Not that it matters, because Cynthia hearing him cry out like some animal mounting its mate is not the problem. Justin is. He is as stubbornly working at shattering Brian’s self-control as Brian is fighting to hang on to his imaginary dignity.

"There, I licked it _and_ I took a bite… here… and here… So I now… get to swallow it." Blue eyes blink with a wicked smirk at him, and Brian’s nails dig into the remains of what was almost lunch. Fuck if he is giving up this easy. A fucking _teenager_ doesn’t make Brian Kinney want to weep at his feet with desperation to feel the ravenous mouth _swallow…_

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

"Doesn't work that way. You want a piece of the apple, you lick the apple, not my balls." He is going to need an hour with his masseuse to unclench his curling toes, but that’s fine since Justin will be the one footing the bill, with _hard_ currency.

"Your balls taste much better, and I'm hungry. Even if you _did_ share, the apple wouldn’t be nearly enough. I need something with _substance_." Justin flattens his tongue on the underside of Brian’s cock and drags it up slowly, his eyes beautifully bright with mischief. There is _no_ mistaking the items on his menu.

Brian clears his throat. "What am I, your protein shake?" At least his voice sounds normal, even if his hand has abandoned his cause and found its way into Justin’s hair, burying itself with clearly no intention of letting go. _Ever._

"Ben would be so proud of me." Justin’s lips form a small ‘o’ when he slips them over the head of Brian’s cock, taking just enough of him into his mouth for his tongue to dip into Brian’s slit.

_Holy mother of…_

"It's definitely not very Zen of you to make your way into someone's pants without being invited,” Brian says, although at this moment he couldn't say he knew what the fuck Zen even meant, distracted as he was by too many sensations threatening to kick out all coherent thought.

"I wasn't in them. You are _out_ of them."

"Speaking of which, I don't see evidence of any licking or sucking. I'm not even wet. No bite marks, no…"

_Ah, Kinney, you fucking idiot…_

"How's that? I sucked it right down my throat… You're dripping wet. No wait, almost… if I rub a bit of pre-cum down _here_ … You loved it so much this morning… You've got a pair of spare pants, right?"

" _It?_ Oh, I feel so used. You were never interested in me or my apple. Only my cock," Brian says with exaggerated hurt, ignoring his bucking hips’ betrayal.

"The rest of you isn't too bad to lick… "

_Oh shit…_

"…and suck… "

_…I’m so fucked…_

"…and bite…"

_…I am going to fuck him so hard for this…_

Half the cry he’s been struggling with explodes, still making more noise than what Cynthia is used to, but it could have been worse. He could have been squealing like his tricks usually do.

Yanking Justin onto his lap, he kisses him with much more enthusiasm than he has been resisting with. Justin goes limp with a small whimper, and Brian wraps his arms tightly around him, the insistence of his tongue to be let in deeper intensifying when he tastes himself on Justin’s lips.

He finally breaks away, needing air, and the same warmth from the previous evening washes over him at the unabashed worship on Justin’s face. The puffy lips are just begging to be touched, and obediently he runs the tip of his thumb over them, catching the last drops of _them_. Watching Justin’s face, he curls his tongue around his thumb to lick at the moisture and chuckles when Justin sways against him, almost shivering. Serves him right, little twat. You do not try to get the upper hand on Brian Kinney. Or rather, please try, but don’t think you’ll get away with _staying_ on top. A wide grin starts in his gut and mirrors Justin’s by the time it settles around his mouth.

"Does that mean my mouth is now yours as well?" 

"It always has been," Justin says. The cockiness is back in his _(breathless)_ voice, but the adoration in his eyes stretches into forever, stiffening Brian’s cock and melting his insides all at the same time. For now, however, his hard-on has to take priority. The pathetic butterflies giggling in his stomach will be dealt with tonight.

"My cock's dry again. You're not very good with holding on to your snacks. You would have starved growing up with the Novotnys."

"Debbie says it's very bad manners to reach across the table and just _grab_ what I want." Justin’s hand sneaks between them and starts to stroke Brian firmly. Brian closes his eyes at the feel of Justin palming him and leans back, pulling him closer.

"Not if you've licked it properly. Then it's yours," he murmurs against the thrown-back throat.

"So I can grab your cock if I lick it _properly_?" Justin squeezes for extra emphasis, and Brian’s teeth sink into his shoulder.

"Justin, just suck me the fuck off."

"Can I _then_ get an ap-"

“Suck.”

***

_"Brian? Leo Brown's here to see you."_

Justin groans his disappointment at hearing Cynthia’s voice and reluctantly tucks Brian in, lingering a cupped hand around the outlines of his softening dick.

Brian takes the wandering fingers in his and presses a kiss to Justin’s knuckles. "Sorry, Sunshine, lunch is over… You’ll have to go,” he says and nudges Justin’s nose with his.

“See you tonight?”

“Yes. Oh, and Justin? Pick us up some apples on your way home. Green ones.”


End file.
